Loyalty
by Salaphina
Summary: HarryDraco one-shot Radio host Malina is taking calls about the newest development in Hero Harry Potter's life. His new boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. One woman is tired of all the Harry bashing and calls to share something she heard from said hero's own mouth.


Not-So-Short drabble. Slight Ron bashing. Draco/Harry.

* * *

**Loyalty**

By Salaphina

* * *

"You are here tonight with Malina Spells on your local Wizarding Wireless station broadcasting from London." Molly Weasley hummed with satisfaction as she heard her favorite radio station finally come in clear. But was appalled at what she heard next. "We have been discussing tonight the latest development in the life of our own personal hero, Harry Potter. He left the country on a extended vacation due to what we here at the station believe was an overload of stress after a nasty divorce from wife of three years, Ginny Weasley, two weeks ago and came back with a _boyfriend_ in tow, one Draco Malfoy. We have also heard that Mr. Potter left the Auror department shortly after his return. Anyone care to tell their thoughts on the matter? We have already heard from many people tonight…" Molly let the sound fade as she rushed from the kitchen she had been cleaning as she quickly made her way to the family room where her husband, three youngest and two oldest sons were sitting and talking after dinner.

She rushed in and started waving them toward the kitchen, "They are talking about Harry on the radio! Quick! Into the kitchen." They all went toward the kitchen with a quickness that suited her even if her youngest son didn't look happy about it. They all sat gathered around the radio on the table.

"…what do you have to say about this latest news?"

A man's voice now came in, obviously the caller. "I must say I am shocked."

The host asked, "Because Mr. Potter is gay?"

"Because of that too, but more because the man he decided to come out with is a _Malfoy_! He spent how many years fighting Death Eaters? And the Death Eater Lucius Malfoy in particular. What was he thinking?!"

Malina chuckled. "Honestly? I don't think he could have come out with a better person. Homosexuality is basically a non-discussion in our world, pretty much looked down on even if there is nothing said against it out right. Had it been anyone else I am sure people would have made a big deal about him being gay. But everyone I have talked to tonight has only added their objections to that as an after thought. The way they came out made people focus more on _who_ they are rather than _what_ they are. Next caller, what do you have to say?"

"I am disgusted! Appalled! Repelled! What can this boy be thinking?! Has he turned his back totally on his country? Or has that _Malfoy_ _brat_ got him under some spell?" Ron Weasley grunted with satisfaction, he had said basically said the same thing to Harry the week before when he came to tell Hermione and Ron at their apartment that he was going to stop trying to repress who he was and was going to come out of the proverbial closet with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione had been accepting but Ron had gone berserk and forbid Harry to come near him anymore. He had also forbid Hermione from seeing or contacting Harry.

Which was why Hermione hadn't come to dinner and he had been spending the last week at his parent's house.

The woman went on. "First he drops his job as an Auror, one of the most respected and valued jobs in he country and then he picks up a mini Death Eater? The Dark Lord may be gone but leopards never change their spots!" The twins Fred and George scowled at Ron when he nodded his head wisely as the woman repeated what he had been driving them crazy spewing all week.

Malina's voice was speculative. "Maybe, but if I recall, Mr. Potter defended Malfoy and his mother in the trails after the war. Maybe he knows something about them that they have decided not to make public? Everyone knows that Mr. Potter hates press and some how they always seem to twist his words. Maybe he was afraid they would do it again and his new boyfriend would come out looking even worse. Next caller, what do think of this?"

"I too am appalled. But not at Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter, certainly not. I am appalled at what people are saying about the poor boys!"

Malina came back on. "Do you know Mr. Potter ma'am?"

"Not personally." The woman replied. "In fact I have only met him once, but it was enough to cement my opinion of their relationship and I give them my full support!" The twins grinned at Ron when he scowled. The rest of the family might not have been as open about their opinion on the separation between Ginny and Harry toward Ron as the twins were but they all were secretly glad of the divorce. Despite what the press said the separation had not been a nasty one, in fact it had been a happy one. The both of them had been unhappy in the end and Ginny had gotten over it quickly and though no one had told Ron, Ginny's 'recuperation' vacation in Greece was actually a get-a-away with her new boyfriend, Blaise Zabini, who she was very happy with so far. They were all happy for her and though no one said anything out loud they were equally happy Harry had found someone, though they questioned his choice.

"What happened in this meeting, will you tell us?"

"Oh yes. Though I am quite sure Mr. Potter and my husband both will be upset with me for it. But I can not stand to listen to these people saying these terrible things about him and Malfoy."

"Your husband?" Malina asked.

"Yes, my husband owns the English quidditch team. Harry came to see us this afternoon, he had tried out a few months ago under a fake name and Polyjuice potion for the seeker position. He did it this way because he was thinking about quitting the Aurors for a while now but wasn't sure if he wanted to. I believe his reason were that he had been hunting and been hunted by Dark Wizards so long that he wanted to do something more fun and that he was just as good at. Plus it is my opinion that the thought of chasing down petty criminals after years of hunting down Death Eaters and the Darkest Wizard of the century would be anti-climatic."

Malina chuckled.

"So for those who blame his sudden career change on Malfoy, just stop it. Because this was something Harry has been thinking about for a while." The twins glanced in Ron's direction again to see him scowling even fiercer. They knew he hated being proved wrong. "But anyway, today he had a meeting with my husband and the team couch. I was there out of curiosity and while most of the meeting was boring, just contracts and things, there was a question my husband posed at the end that got a very interesting reply.

"'We heard that you are dating a former Death Eater' my husband asked. 'What are we supposed to tell the others players when they complain about you bringing him around?' I am sure he asked this because of the rumors that one never goes anywhere with out the other anymore and because we had seen Malfoy outside the door when Harry came into the conference room. And there was a slight pause from everyone as Harry just looked at my husband, straight in the eye for a moment, not blinking. Then he asks, 'do you love your mother sir?'"

Malina sounded shocked and confused. "Love his mother?"

The woman on the phone sounded amused. "Yes, his mother. His question caused another pause. Then my husband, somehow taking this as a threat said 'my mother is dead.' Harry shook his head, 'it doesn't matter' he said 'when she was alive, did you love her?' My husband replied that he had, very much so. And Mr. Potter said, 'did you love her enough that if a maniac said that if you didn't go against everything you believed, everything you had to teach _yourself_, because you didn't believe what your father had taught you, to save your mother from being the next victim in a series in horrifying, painful, and gruesome experiments that lasted anywhere from two days to two months, experiments that caused entire wings of the manor to be avoided due to the screams that filled them, would you do it? Would have let a madman mark you as his slave to save your mother from that kind of fate?'" The woman on the phone said this in a very serious tone, obviously trying to recreate every emotional and tonal inclination. But she sniffled at the end, being affected just by saying the words second hand. "My husband just nodded, then said, kind of choked up 'yes, I would have'. And Harry said, 'that is what I thought. And that is the same decision Draco Malfoy made when face with the same, very real choice. If your players have any problems with the presence of Draco, send them to me. I will get them straightened out.' My husband nodded and shook Harry's hand when the boy stood and bid us all farewell before he walked out the door and into the arms of a smiling Draco Malfoy."

There was silence for a few moments from everyone in the room and on the radio. Then Malina said, "Thank you ma'am for calling tonight and sharing that with us." She sounded as if she had been crying and was still calming herself. "Our portion of the show is now over, good night everyone, and Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, if you are listening, know you have full blessings from this radio host."

There was silence in the Weasley kitchen after Arthur turned off the radio and hugged a quietly crying Molly. This silence was broken, as usual, by the twins as they turned as one toward their youngest brother and yelled, "We told you you were being an asshole!"

* * *

This is just a drabble. Might add more drabbles later, I am always coming up with random ideas that don't really belong in any of the longer fics I am writing and need a place to put them.


End file.
